¡Señor, si señor!
by Filonauta
Summary: Merle esta pasando uno de sus ultimos dias en el ejercito y como sabe que pronto la licencia para volver a su casa le llegara, quiere retrasar un poco la "despedida" alborotando el batallon en donde se encuentra. Ni marchas, ni castigos pueden con su genio... ¿Habra hecho bien en enfurecer a su sargento?


_Hola! Bueno, antes que nada queria decir que este escrito fue inspirado por un capitulo de un fic de_ **Peperina**. _Aproposito, es muy bueno y lo dejo aca asi se pasan por el mismo._

s/8791896/1/La-misi%C3%B3n

_Es un oneshot, creo jaja. Mas que nada trata sobre un dia comun de Merle Dixon en el ejercito... me diverti un poco mientras lo escribia, imaginandome las escenas._

_Espero les guste! =) Ah y me olvidaba! FELICES FIESTASSSS!_

* * *

El soldado de primera clase Merle Dixon era un caso serio por decir lo menos y era muchisimas otras cosas por decir lo mas. Se habia perdido la cuenta de sus ascensos y de sus degradaciones, de sus medallas y de sus arrestos.

Una vez dentro del ejercito descubrio la disciplina mas feroz del mundo, la tradición de hierro y el orgullo de casta de uno de los cuerpos mas soberbios y legendarios de la historia. Aprendio a saludar cien veces por dia, a amar a su regimiento, despreciar al mundo y por sobre todas las cosas, tomar en serio a su sargento.

Se volvio realista, cosido de cicatrices y probablemente con el record mundial de arrestos por insolencia e indisciplina.

Nadie sabia mucho de Merle en el ejercito excepto que era aleman, duro como la roca y mas peligroso que un escorpion. Bebia desaforadamente sin jamas emborracharse, fumaba cigarros apestosos y luchaba como un demonio escapado del infierno. Eso era Merle Dixon nada mas.

Y tal vez su blanco mas jugoso para su ingenio diabolico es el sargento Watters con su mal genio y su malhumor frecuente.

Aquella tarde estaban de inspeccion, ordenados en filas perfectas.

Y alli estaba el sargento Watters, inspeccionando, rogando que alguno de aquellos soldados tuviera alguna falla en su uniforme y arma. De serlo, se quedarian hasta el anochecer limpiando las retrinas.

El sargento Watters era el terror del regimiento y de todos los soldados, novatos o veteranos. Su leyenda habiase vuelto tradicional y un incontenible malestar sacudia las filas cuando aparecia su herculea silueta de barba negra.

Y luezo su vozarron de trueno hacia temblar el cielo, la tierra y la carne martirizada de los infelices soldados.

-¡Firmeees!

El sargento comenzo a caminar con sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras recitaba:

-Ustedes parten de expedición hoy y yo no pienso hacer grandes discursos. Ustedes se comportaran como soldados o yo me ocupare de que la muerte les sea un placer. ¿Entendido?

Y, como siempre, un millar de voces respondio atronadoramente.

-¡Si, sargento!

Naturalmente en un batallon que se precie nunca falta el clasico contrapunto.

-Dixon, no te he oido contestar con los demas.

-Es que me encuentro afonico, señor sargento. Tengo la garganta delicada, señor sargento.

-Garganta delicada, ¿eh? ¿Tal vez un trote con veinte fusiles a la espalda te lo cure? ¿O un puñado de arena en la boca durante una semana? ¿O una pequeña guardia de diez horas al sol?

Pero Merle Dixon pertenece en cierto modo a la misma raza de Watters. Fuerte como un toro, valiente como un leon, terco como una mula o insolente como… como solo Merle puede serlo.

-El señor sargento es demasiado gentil y generoso. Si el señor sargento lo desea me ofrezco a compartir todo lo que el señor sargento me de.

-¡Un dia te colgare cabeza para abajo, Dixon!

-En ese caso sera un placer ver al señor sargento tal cual como el señor sargento es. Con los pies en lugar de la cabeza. Eso es.

El sargento Watters contemplo al soldado que se encontraba ante él y una especie de lento y lugubre estertor comenzo a brotar de su torax de gorila. Su aspecto era impresionante, peludo y feroz, rojo de sol y colera.

Pero Dixon no parecia impresionado, mas bien se mostraba divertido.

Merle le sonrio alegremente y le guiño un ojo.

-No se altere por eso, mi sargento.

El rostro de ogro se acerco al de Dixon hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz. La voz de Watters broto sibilante como una caldera a punto de estallar que dejara escapar presion.

-Dixon, ¿tu sabes con quien hablas?

Merle le respondio, parecia que estuviera a punto de reventar de risa.

-Con un buen hombre que va a perder su higado si sigue enojandose tanto. Es muy insalubre, viejo.

-¡Al diablo contigo, Dixon! ¡Iras al regimiento disciplinario! Vete de aquí ya mismo.

Merle lanzo una bronca risa y sacudio su enorme cabeza rapada como un monstruo que despertara de su letargo.

-Lo extrañare, señor sargento.

* * *

El soldado que no sabe adaptarte al ejercito recibe un nombre que lo define de cuerpo entero: "criatura de desgracia". El ladron, el indisciplinado, el cobarde, el criminal, todo aquel que no se ajuste al molde de hierro descubre lo que es el infierno en la tierra.

Primero estan los castigos tradicionales. El trote bajo el sol con una mochilla llena de piedras, la guardia de pie sobre dos sogas tendidas en el aire.

Cuando nada de eso resultar, se pasa a los temibles batallones disciplinarios, los siniestros o mas conocidos como "Los Alegres" y alli nace un mundo de rumores siniestros y alucinales.

Pero los batallones disciplinarios significan, al mismo tiempo, el fracaso de la disciplina regimental, explican que algo no ha sido suficiente o que algo ha sido demasiado. Un soldado que marcha a los batallones disciplinarios es un reproche a quienes lo envian.

Y el sargento Portugal no estaba dispuesto a tolerar reproches.

-Hijos mios… me han pedido que les explique el secreto de la vida en el Regimiento, lo cual no parece aun haber hecho nido en su entendimiento.

El soldado Matt O´connel, ex abogado, ex estafador, ex fugitivo, ex ser humano y ahora un numero en su nuca, dijo:

-Ahora viene el discurso.

Angelo Pisano recogio la frase al vuelo. Habia sido tecnico de una fabrica de explosivos hasta que uso sus conocimientos para volar una caja fuerte que luego resulto estar vacia.

-Denme un pañuelo. Me conmuevo facil.

Portugal siguió:

-Veinticinco niños astutos, ¿eh? Niños duros que no temen a castigos ni a los sargentos ni al diablo. Excelente. Yo aprecio a los duros. Los "envidio". Yo soy un hombre sencillo y de buen corazon. Y el sargento Watters, que tambien se asusta de los ñiños duros y se asusta aun mas que yo, me ha pedido que me ocupe de ustedes y me ha suplicado que les pida que se porten bien.

Y con una sonrisa feroz que lanzo una rafaga de inquietud en las filas, el sargento Portugal remato:

-Y yo le prometi que lo harian. Y lo haran. Y para ello comenzaremos con una pequeña marcha por los acantilados, donde hay piedras filosas… pero antes echaran arena en sus botas. Y nada de calcetines, ¿eh?

Merle Dixon continuo mirando el infinito como si no hubiera oido nada, pero por una esquina de la boca, murmuro.

-Estos tipos me aburren. Ninguna imaginación.

Portugal señalo a Dixon y estallo en colera.

-¡Silencio, malditos sean! ¡Voy a dar mis ordenes una sola vez y juro que el que me haga repetir una sola palabra sera descuartizado y hervido vivo!

Y el soldado de primera Merle Dixon se coloco una mano tras la oreja y con inociencia pregunto…

-¿Cómo dijo, mi capitan?


End file.
